


Barry Allen and His Secret Scientist Boyfriend

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a secret boyfriend, By spying, Eddie is curious, F/M, Humor, Its Ray, M/M, Zoey helps him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Barry is hiding something Eddie is curious and enlists Zoey to help him figure it out.





	Barry Allen and His Secret Scientist Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue anymore I needed to write this shit so I  can move on. Guess you can call this one: Barry has a secret  billionaire boyfriend and everyone finds out. Eddie is alive in this cause why not. Enjoy!

Barry was at his desk at CCPD working on a case when his phone buzzes and he goes to answer it. "Hello?" He says. "Hey." The voice on the another end says making Barry smile. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" Barry says. "What? I can't call my boyfriend?" Ray Palmer says on the other line standing up and going to the window in his office. "No you can. I'm just surprised Felicity hasn't dragged you off yet." Barry says closing his file. "Well Felicity should know better than to drag me away when I'm on the phone." Ray says. "We still need to thank her. For setting us up." Barry says. "I suppose we should, but, not yet. We aren't public yet and I wanna keep it like that for awhile." Ray says softly. "One of the downsides of Dating a CEO I guess?" Barry says. He hears The man on the other line laugh just as Eddie walks in.

"Hey Barry. Oh should I come back?" Eddie says when he sees Barry on the phone. "Just one second." Barry mouths. "Hey. Listen I'll call you back on my lunch Eddie just walked in." Barry says. "Oh crap did I call while you were still working? I'm sorry." Ray says guilty. "You're fine. It was getting boring. I gotta go. Talk soon." Barry says hanging up. "What's up?" He says. "Who was that?" Eddie says. "Who was what?" Barry says causally. "The person on the phone who was it?" Eddie says. "Oh just a friend." Barry says. "I see. Anyways got the case for me?"  Eddie says. Barry hands it to him and grabs another case. "There you go." Barry says as his phone buzzes again and he looks down at it and smiles. "Thanks Barry." Eddie says. "Yeah sure." Barry says sitting back down in his chair and going back to his phone. Eddie walks away slowly and very confused.

***Star Labs***

Eddie walks into the Cortex to see Zoey Caitlin and Cisco there. "Hey Eddie." The three greet the detective. "Hello hey Zoey? Could I talk to you quickly? Privately?" Eddie says. "Sure Eddie." Zoey says walking over and leading the man out of the cortex and down the hallway. "What's up?" Zoey says leaning against the wall. "You still live with Barry at his apartment right?" Eddie says. "Yeah as much as I love Joe I moved back in with Barry why?" Zoey says. "I was wondering if you've noticed him being weird around you?" Eddie says. "Define weird this is my brother we are talking about." Zoey says. "Like happy weird. Really happy weird." Eddie says. Zoey gives Eddie a curious look. "Okay Eddie what's this about?" Zoey says. "I think Barry might be seeing someone. I walked in on him on the phone and he just seemed so happy. Like a different kind of happy." Eddie says. "You think my brother is in a relationship with someone secret?" Zoey says. "Yes." Eddie says. "He just seemed in love kind of happy." Eddie says. Zoey thinks it over. "Now that you have mentioned it. He does make me stay at Joe's every weekend. And I do hear him on the phone more than usual." Zoey says. "But that still doesn't mean anything." Zoey says. "But I'll spy on him. See what I can find out." Zoey says. Eddie nods. "Thanks Zoe." Eddie says. Zoey nods. Eddie goes to leave. "Actually Eddie maybe you can help us with this Meta Human?" Zoey says. "Sure." Eddie says and the two leave.

 

Zoey stayed up a little later than usual that night and very quietly snuck out of her room and goes to the door of her brother's room. The idiot left his door open a crack. Zoey shakes her head and crouched down in front of it. "I missed you." She hears a voice say. "You talked to me like 2 hours ago." She hears her brother say. "I can't miss my boyfriend?" The voice says. That's all Zoey needed to hear and she quickly but quietly runs back to her room and texts Eddie

**Zoey: you were right. Barry has a boyfriend!! I just heard them talking!**

She hears movement and she quickly jumps into bed and pretends to be asleep when her brother opens the door. He closes it soon after and Zoey looks at her phone.

  
**Eddie: I knew it! Good work Zoe.**

  
Zoey puts her phone on the charger and goes to sleep for real.

 

"Barry has a what?!" Iris says the next day. "Iris! Keep your voice down!" Zoey says. "Barry has a what?" Iris says. "Boyfriend." Zoey says. "Who is it how do you know?" Iris says. "I don't know who it is and I heard them talking last night the dummy left his door open a crack." Zoey says. "You eavesdroped on him?" Iris says. "Yes." Zoey says. "That's not the point. The point is Barry is hiding him from us!" Zoey says. "Barry's hiding who from us?" Joe says from the doorway his arms crossed. "Joe! Did I say Barry? I mean Harry as in Harry Potter speaking of I gotta go reread that series bye." Zoey says. "Not so fast young lady." Joe says. "Who is Barry hiding." Joe says. "He has a boyfriend." Zoey mutters. "He does?" Joe says surprised. Zoey nods. "Well that's great." Joe says happy for his foster son. "Well I'm going to go make dinner." Joe says. "Find out who it is tho?" He says to his daughters. "I thought you would never ask." Iris says smiling. Joe rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen.

***Next day***

"Woah Woah Woah fastest man alive has a what now?" Cisco says. "Boyfriend now Cisco please just hack his Goddamn phone for me." Zoey says crosses her arms. "Alright alright." Cisco says. They hear footsteps and soon Eddie Iris and Joe arrive. "What are you guys all doing here?" Zoey says as Caitlin enters the Cortex. "Barry told us to come here. He has something to tell us." Iris says. "I swear if he comes in here and announces he's dating a rich dude you all owe me 20 bucks." Cisco says. Everybody rolls their eyes and they wait for Barry to show up. Soon Barry does show up checking behind him every couple seconds. "Hey Barr what's up?" Joe says. "Thank you for coming here on short notice I uh have something to tell you." Barry says. Everyone looks at him. "I'm seeing someone." Barry says. "We know." Zoey says. How? Barry says. "You're terrible at keeping secrets also hey Barr? Next time close the door all the way."Zoey says making her brother blush. "So who is it?" Caitlin says. They hear footsteps and Barry perks up as he turns to see Ray walking In.

"Uh Hello." Ray says. "Guys you all remember my boyfriend Ray Palmer." Barry says. "Yes! Papa Cisco is rich now!" Cisco cheers. "You all better pay up." Cisco adds. Iris looks starstruck. "You're dating Ray Palmer." Iris says blinking. "Yea. You can thank Felicity for that one." Barry says rubbing his neck. After the shock Zoey clears her throat. "Well I always knew Barry had a type." Zoey says making Barry blush a bright red. "You take care of him Ray Palmer or I will hunt you down and throw a lighting ball at you so fast you won't have time to blink."  Zoey threatens. "She's being serious." Eddie says. "You have my word." Ray says. "I'm watching you." Zoey says carefully. "Good for you Barry. I'm happy for you." Joe says. "Same here Barry, Even if I'm slightly jealous." Iris says winking making Barry blush harder. "Take care of our speedster." Caitlin says. "For real tho." Cisco says. "I promise." Ray says. Barry sighs a breath of relief as everyone goes to do different things around the lab. "Well that was easy." Ray murmurs in Barry's ear. "You're telling Me." Barry says. "Now we just have to tell Team Arrow." Ray says. Barry groans as he buries his face in Ray's jacket. That was going to be a fun conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow I ended up writing more of this pairing and dear God help I'm shipping so many people with Barry it's bad. Anyways I'm off to work but I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
>  Comments and Kudos are Appreciated! 
> 
> Till next time,  
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
